Un Día Normal
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Como cualquier día, van tomadas de la mano, van a almorzar, a entrenar y luego a dormir. Pero siempre al final hay algo que cambia el día. *SakuHina, Oneshot*


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, blablablá.

Contenido Yuri: SakuraxHinata.

Mi tercer Yuri, y Segundo de esta pareja. x3

**

* * *

**

**Un Día Normal**

___Extraño._

___

* * *

_

_____SakuraxHinata_  


_

* * *

_

_·_

_·_

_·_

Como cualquier día Sakura y Hinata van tomadas de la mano, caminando por las hermosas e iluminadas calles de Konoha, provocando varías miradas insanas y de curiosidad entre los hombres y habitantes normales, solo por el hecho de ser la única pareja lesbiana de la aldea.

Nadie creería que la chica más dulce y tímida estaría saliendo con la otra chica de carácter espantoso y de la cual los hombres son agredidos por su brutal fuerza.

Nadie lo creería.

Y nadie creería que existiese una relación "diferente" en Konoha. Aunque "diferente" no. "Extraña" sería mejor.

_"Extraña" porque se ven a dos mujeres que van caminando tomadas de la mano y que se besan en vía pública, provocando cada suspiro erótico en los hombres, sobre todo en el ermitaño pervertido para inspirarse en sus próximas novelas de amor prohibido._

Como cualquier día, Jiraiya se inspira en ellas para su nueva novela de "amor", pero siempre termina siendo golpeado por la brutal fuerza de la estudiante de la Hokage.

El día sigue su curso normal, van al puesto de ramen a almorzar.

—Hola Naruto-kun.

— ¡Hola Hinata, hola Sakura-chan!

Ella devolvió el saludo.

Odia cuando le sigue llamando "Naruto-kun". Como le gustaría mandarlo a volar, y gustar del ramen, pero su novia está presente, y como está presente, le tiene cariño al idiota.

A Sakura no le agrada que su novia se siga viendo con Naruto, aunque sean los mejores "amiguis".

Celos se pueden llamar, pero no le gusta. Obviamente por la declaración del pasado: "Porque… Yo te amo".

¿A quién se le puede olvidar?

Claramente que a Sakura no.

¡Y más aún! ¡El idiota de Naruto ni siquiera le respondió!

_"Extraña" porque a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, pensando en sus planes de conquistarla después de traer a Sasuke a la aldea._

Hinata es una chica tímida, que la hace ver dulce, tierna, linda, buena persona y todo lo positivo del mundo. No obstante agradece a Kami por hacer que el rubio no se fijara en ella.

Sakura tiene que estar pendiente en Hinata en no acercarse demasiado a Naruto, puede volver a enamorarse, y eso sería horrible. La mantendría alejada, diez metros de distancia… y eso recordó.

— ¡Muchas gracias por la comida, Hinata vámonos! ¡Adiós Naruto! —jaló del brazo a Hinata, llevándosela lejos de Naruto. Por lo menos alcanzó a comer algo.

_Y pensar que Hinata se le había declarado por salvar su vida. Y que Sakura estaba ardiente por Sasuke._

Como todos los días, después del almuerzo, era la hora de ir a entrenar.

Pero el entrenamiento del equipo de Hinata, o sea que estaría con Shino y Kiba.

Aun no comprende como su novia tenga amigos como esos: Uno le gustan los bichos, y el otro habla con un perro.

En fin, la acompaña a entrenar (vigilar).

Siempre tubo y sostiene la sospecha en Kiba, quizás sea idea suya, pero nunca debe despreocuparse.

En Shino, no mucho… es un antisocial con comentarios raros e indirectos.

Después de dos horas, termina el entrenamiento. Ahora es turno de Sakura ir a entrenar con el famoso y querido equipo siete.

De igual manera… está Naruto…

La deja sentada en el pasto, y le ordena que no se mueva ni un centímetro y que se aleje diez metros o más de ellos, especialmente del rubio, sin que ella lo sepa.

Hinata solo asentía.

— ¡Hola Hinata!

— ¡Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kakashí-sensei!

Luego de los saludos, comienzan a entrenar.

Hace muy poco tiempo que Sasuke ha platicado con la azabache. Al principio no le molestó, pero al paso del tiempo… todo es diferente.

Mantenerla alejada de Sasuke y Naruto, no era tarea fácil.

Si tendría que colocar una pared adornada con alambres de púas y electricidad, lo haría.

Hinata es suya y de nadie más.

Porque le gustan las chicas que se sonrojan con facilidad, con un leve comentario obsceno o sincero.

Pero a Hinata, también protege a su novia de otras personas.

Acompañar a Sakura al entrenamiento de todos los días, solo es para vigilar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sí, vigilarla de Sasuke.

Sabe bien que estuvo enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha desde niña, y que Naruto Uzumaki estuvo enamorado de su novia.

Con su sonrisa tierna y saludos cordiales, son sus técnica para estar al margen de las cosas.

Sasuke es uno de los chicos más guapos de Konoha, y nadie lo niega. Esa es la razón en cuidar a su cerezo en no caer en esas tentaciones.

Al fin de todo ella la eligió.

Ese par de idiotas, jamás se fijaron en ellas, y ahora se lo han perdido.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, fueron a comprar cosas para la cena, ya estaba atardeciendo.

En el camino se toparon con la rubia amiga de la pelirrosa.

Ino Yamanaka.

¡Argh!

Son demasiadas cercanas, más que la rubia cercana a Sakura. Su presencia la molestaba y la hacen nacer celos.

Platican entre risas, sobre cosas médicas y chicos guapos, a pesar de que Ino sabe de la relación.

Hinata solo desea salir corriendo con su novia lo más alejadas posibles de la rubia.

¡Ja! ¿Cree que no se da cuenta? Ino quiere arrebatarle a su cerezo, pero no lo conseguirá.

Si solo pudiera colocar una demanda o algún tipo de jutsu de alejamiento o colocar una pared de alambres de púas con electricidad, lo haría, aunque no sabe que Sakura también, pero con otros sujetos.

Sakura seguía riendo.

Hinata solo se dedica a enmarcar una pequeña sonrisa sin tomarle mucha atención al tema de conversación. No obstante se da cuenta que su novia, a pesar de estar platicando muy a gusto, no ha soltado su mano.

Sonrió más.

— ¡Adiós, hasta mañana frentona, Hinata!

— ¡Adiós Ino-cerda!

Si ellas se tratan así, no había nada que temer, pero todos los días se saludan y conversan.

_Pero todo cambia… ¿por qué? No se sabe a ciencia cierta. Quizás era algo que simplemente debía suceder tarde o temprano._

_Pero aun sigue siendo extraño._

_¿Sakura con Hinata?_

Sakura apretó su mano, ella la miró mientras comenzaron a caminar devuelta a casa.

— ¿Celosa?

— ¿Eh?

Y en ese instante es cuando odia sus coloridas mejillas

—Tú, tú también te colocas celosa con Naruto-kun.

—Es diferente. Tú con Sasuke-kun.

—… ¿Qué, qué vamos a comer?

—_Cambió el tema._ No lo sé, ¿quieres que prepare algo?

—Uhm, ayer me tocó a mí, sería justo.

—Luego nos bañamos juntas, ¿vale?

— ¿Ah? Pe-pe-pero…

— ¿Te había dicho que te ves linda sonrojada? Solo cenaremos.

—…

_Podrían creer que la de cabellos rosados estuviera con Ino que es su amiga y rival, pero no con alguien tan sensible y__femenina__como la Hyuuga._

Sakura levantó su brazo libre y suspiró con agotamiento. —Otro día normal, es tan aburrido.

—Ajam.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Haruno preparó la comida, luego cenaron.

Ambas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué dormían juntas? Eso solo creen los habitantes de Konoha.

Hinata, que aun no entra al quinto sueño, sintió algo entre sus sabanas, subiendo por sus piernas, hasta llegar a su pecho. Enseguida despertó.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Cambiar el día. Déjame dormir contigo.

—Es que… está bien.

—Hinata…

— ¿Qué?

—… eres acurrucable.

_La chica ruda y la tímida, no se ve mal, la combinación es buena, una clara relación "yuri_".

* * *

·

·

·

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que los más decente que he escrito xD Amo esta pareja, la encuentro muy tierna y linda. Perfecta en la temática "Yuri", la chica ruda y la tímida. Creo que me inclinaré más por esta pareja, ya estoy empezando a inspirarme xD, ya que el KakuHidan ya no me fluye mucho, pero intento en escribir más. Casi se me le olvidaba, gracias a Mary por acomodar los párrafos, tenía una gran ensalada jajajaja.

**¡¿Review's?!**

**¡Jashin-sama te puede castigar!**


End file.
